Isle esme
by fantasyfanfic4life
Summary: A detailed, but modestly writin version of what i think the honeymoon on isle esme would of been like. Edward and bella's first night there. My first fan-fiction. All characters and story line come from the books obviously. Would love to see your reviews, let me know what you think.


"Dont be afraid" I murmured " we belong together"

I was abruptly overwhlemed bye the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, There way no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me againts him. Summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever" he agreed and Then pulled us gently into deeper water.

* * *

With my head resting on his chest, and his arms around my waist. I could hear his slow, deep breathing. He backed up till the water rippled over my chest, covering my naked body and paused. I wanted to step closer. To press myself againts him, but i knew i had to control myself. If this was going to work, i had to help him, i had to stay calm and go at his pace. I kept my breathing matched to his and pulled back, looking up toward his angelic face. His eyes spoke the words his 18th century vocabulary could not. One hand rested, lightly on the small of my back, and the other raised, pressing againt my cheek, warmer then before, the salt water running down my neck. My arms lifted and rested them around his neck, going into his silky hair and pulled. Of course i could not budge him, but he knew what i wanted. His face lowered to mine and his lips pressed, feather light, againts my forehead. They continued, down the side of my face his hand wasn't resting, across my cheek and stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"Breath" he whisperd. I obliged. Sucking in air i hadn't relized i was missing. Once again i paced my breathing to his. He chuckled, under his breath, his thumb stroking my face and his lips moved that last, tortuous inch and pressed firmly to my own. His hand slid from my face, back into my hair, holding me firmly to him. I kept my own hands safely on his neck, controlling my self. I breathed throught my nose and put everything i felt, into his kiss. He kissed me, passionately for what felt like forever. My control was slipping, as my mouth parted and i breathed him in.

This was usually when he would pull back, and let me go. But this was different, we were married. We were trying. His hand on my back slid forward, resting on the curve of my hip and i shiverd from the sheer pleasure. His mouth, usually so hard on mine seemed to melt, as his lips parted and his cold tounge darted, hesitantly over my bottom lip. My brain seemed to go blank as my own tounge moved forward, running over wear his had been a moment ago. Without thinking i ran mine over his own, thrilled at the delicious taste of him. His lips hardend and he pulled back, but his face wasnt disapproving the way it usally was. His eyes sparked with emotion and his mouth curled up into his crooked smile.

His tounge ran over the spot mine had just taken and i blushed. The heat in his eyes grew and my legs tremble, that same heat seeming to start from within me and spread out. "As much as i loved..that. I think its best if you keep yourself safely away from my teeth, and let me do the exploring" His words triggerd my blush and all i could do was nod and breath. His lips pressed back into mine, parting immediately and his tounge ran over mine. Coaxing them apart and brushing againts my own. I breathed heavily, and he groaned. The sound sent a thrill throught my sensitive body. My tounge tangled with his own, and his hand on my hip tightened, sliding to my back and slowly pulling me closer. His mouth broke from mine a secound before my breasts brushed again his chest. The feeling coursed throught me and the coolness of his skin sent a shiver down my spin and my nipples hardened againts him. His eyes met mine and i was surprised his breathing was as loud as my own.

" You dont know, how much...how long, iv waited." His hand slid out of my hair. " To feel you." Down my neck, and across my collorbone. " your body, pressed againts my own." His other hand moving forward. "How much its tortured me, to deny yo- no. To deny us both." His left hand trailed down my torso, dipping into the water and his right slowly curled around my waist. "How i think of your soft, gorgeous curves." Trailed up, gohsting over my ribs." Of how your perfect breasts would fit in my palms." Both his hands came to rest at the same time, cupping each one in his firm but soft grip. I was nearly hyperventilating. "How you would taste, on my tounge." His thumbs brushed againts my nipples, deliberately and my body erupted into heat, surging me forward and pressing againts his own. A loud moan escaped my mouth around his, as my naked skin was flushed with his for the first time. From head to toe, and everywere inbetween. I was instantly excited and nervous at the hard long length pressed into my stomach.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me tighter againts his body. I had to force my mouth away from his as i started to loose the ability to breath. Looking up to the beautiful stary sky and taking deep breathes. His mouth moved to my neck, finding a sensitive spot below my ear and his tounge ran over my skin. I moaned louder, forgetting for once to be embarrassed. His arms relaxed and his hands slowly ran down my back, his finger tips sent shockes straight to my core. " Isabella.." he breathed, around his kisses moving down, around, and over every single part of my skin he can reach. His hands trailed further, no longer lightly, but soft and firm, moving to the swell of my behind.

" Bella..look at me." My head snapped down to look at him, his eyes captivating mine and i couldnt look away. " I need you to look at me, i need to.." i could her the raw emotion and slight desperation in his voice. I knew how hard this was for him, i understood what he needed.

" Edward" My voice was just a whisper. I swallowed and breathed heavily. "I know, its okay...im here." My right hand slid down his chest, resting over his still heart. My left moved up, onto his cheek, stroking his marble skin. "Im here..i ." I struggled to say what i felt. I knew i needed to help him, this was so knew to both of us. My blush started in my face, running down my chest. " I love you, and i..i want you. All of you. You make me feel so.." so what? Sexy, beautiful, turned on, excited. I didnt know what could possible explain how i felt, but bye some mercy his eyes shone bright, understanding writting on his face and he knew.

His breath came out in a harsh rush and in one of his blindingly fast moves, his hands slid to the back of my thights, caressing the sentive skin, lifting me up, and wrapping both my legs around his torso, locking my ankles together behind him. My arms flew to his neck, securing me to him. His face raised to mine, not leaving my eyes, but this new postion left my upper body exposed to the night air. I flushed, but was to caught up in his eyes to be nervous. I felt the suble shift in his body, felt the waves around us that told me we were moving. Heading out of the water, and towards the sand. As more of the night air touched my naked body, i shiverd in his arms. His hands still held me to him, on the back of my thighs, making every part of me touching him erupt into tingles.

We neard the french doors and i felt the nervousness start to creep there way into my limbs. I didnt know how to love him the way i wanted to. What if i made a fool of myself, what if i did the wrong thing? Would i embarrass myself? " Bella" he said quietly." Shhh...relax. I can feel your body tensing, and your heart is going a mile a minute." I hadnt relized my body had started to tense at my thoughts. I tried to relax them, to calm my breathing and my heart. " There..thats better. You have nothing to be nervous about" His voice camled me more then anything else could. I knew i didnt have to be embarrassed, we were married. I knew he loved me more then anything, but he had never seen my body before. My small breasts, and barley there curves were about to be on full display. His eyes, staring straight into mine melted away my worrys, i could see every emotion stirring in there depths. Want, desire, need, and love. He did want me, for some unfathomable reason. He desired me as much as i did for him, and that sent my heart racing again, for a different reason. A wave of desire crashes throught me and my mouth found his, molding to his stone form. My body sparked were his touched. He pulled away as he neared the foot of the giant white bed, crawling up on his knees, with me still wrapped around him. He managed to get to the top, and leaned forward, placing me delicately onto the white bedspread , reaching behind him and unlocking my ankles. His hands slid up my legs, pulling them free of his body and placing them on either side of him. He was kneeled between my knees, his eyes still locked onto my own. I was laid out infront of him, my arms resting over my head, on a soft pillow, my legs on either side of him, but i didnt feel self conscious. If anything my body was heating up more then anything bye his stare. The electricity flowed throught my body, and i broke his gaze, sucking in a breath and closing my eyes.

A soft growl came from his mouth and my eyes popped open, remembering his request. His eyes were still on mine, but they were growing darker, and a deep blush coverd my body. " Sorry." I whisperd, sheepishly. His eyes finally broke free of mine, starting down my face." Your blushing" His voice was silk and beyond sexy, it sent shivers down my body. His eyes maddeningly, slowly traveled down my face, taking in ever inch of my skin. Watching his eyes grow darker, hungrier as they watched me made me feel beautiful and sexy. " yes well, you try having some breathtaking creatur stare at your naked body and not feel flushed" I didnt know were my confidence had come from, but i felt emboldened bye it. I let my eyes travel down the front of him, taking in his glorious chest, his sculpted muscles, all things i had seen before, but never tired of. My breathing grew heavy, panting as my eyes traveled lower, taking in the soft trail of bronze hair, that ran down his navel. I felt my body respond to the sight of him, my nipples hardening and wanting desire rushed my body, coiling deep in the pit of my stomach. Moisture rushed to were i ached for him the most, as i took in the sight of his hard member. Standing at attention, begging to be touched. A part of me relized how large he was, and worried if it would hurt.

A deep, growl came from his lips. " oh, i am." I glanced up, and relized i had been caught, red handed, staring at his naked body. I blushed deeper, but i shrugged my shoulders. " Your beautiful and incredible sexy." Again, i had no clue were that came from, but i meant everyword of it. His eyes grew ever darker, and he moaned lightly. His eyes traveled back down my body, stopping and taking in certain parts. The curve of my neck, the slop of my chest. Each breast. His mouth popped open lightly, and his tounge swept over his bottom lip, taking me in. Down my soft stomach, over each hip, down on leg, back up, and down the other. My pulse hammerd in my chest, and he laid his right hand onto my knee, as his eyes slowly, traveled up my left thigh. His eyes settled, pitch black onto my moist sex. A deep sound, between a growl and a moan came from his perfect lips and his eyes flashed to mine. " Bella...your.." He breathed in deeply, groaning. " You smell.." My blush deepend as i relized what he meant. He could smell me? My desire for him? His eyes told me yes, yes he could and he loved it. " I want you." My bold words affected him, as he shifted forward, his body hovering over mine, but not touching. "I want you, i need you. But i have to make sure your ready" His voice, so full of longing rushed threw me. I didnt think i could want him more then i did, but i was wrong. His right hand came up, cradling my face, and taking my breath away. His left braced againt the bed, near my ear, holding himself up. " Im ready, i want you now. " I didnt understand his words, of course i was ready, wasnt that why we were here?

He shook his head, just a tiny fraction. A small, but desirable smirk on his lips. He came closer, his mouth hovering at my ear. " Thats not what i mean" He whisperd, his breath blowing in my ear and i shuddered, his hand trailed down my face, brushing my neck and he lightly ran his fingers around my left breast, grazing my nipple, once, twice. I moaned loudly." What i mean, my bella. Is that this could be painfull for you, at first. If you can..relax, and let me take care you first, it might help." While his breath was driving me mad, i couldnt quite decipher his words. I turned towards him, intending to ask what he meant, but his mouth covered mine, and his perfect fingers gently rolled my nipple between them. I shuddered and cried out, into his mouth. He froze, pulling back from me and his face was instantly worried. " Bella. Whats wrong? Did i hurt you? " His voice held a hint of panick, and i breathed, trying to remember how to speak. I shook my head, i needed to reasure him. " No edward, no. I..it felt amazing" I swallowed my embarrassment and hoped he understood. My face was glowing red and i averted my eyes. " Isabella, look at me." His command demanded me and my eyes fell on him, his face watched mine and his hand deliberately reached down, rolling my nipple gently between his fingers and i cried out again, in pure desire. I would of been embarrassed if his eyes didnt ignite, with that fire and his face broke into a wide grin.

His lips descended to my throat, and his hand continued onto my other breast. I breathed loudly, bitting my lip, holding in the sounds of delight as his lips followed a downward path. They kissed down my throat, across my collorbone, his tounge flicking out to taste the exposed skin at the start of my breast. His hand gohsted down to my stomach, his fingers spread wide, covering it with his cool palm. His face hoverd, down the valley of my breast, and his eyes darted to mine, the sight of him, over my naked chest sent electricity throught my body, his skin on mine. I bite my lip, holding back the loud moan that was trying to spill out. " Dont hold it in bella..i want to hear you" his voice was quite, as his head turned and he pressed his lips to my breast, trailing kisses around the peak, teasing. My mouth opened and my breath gusted out, into a load, long moan. His mouth turned up at the corners, and settled, finally, over my nipple. My body shuddered, almost violently and my hands flew throught the air, anchoring into his silky hair and grabbing handfuls, tugging him closer to me. His hand slowly, tantalizingly trailed down my stomach, over my hip, and traced patterns on my thigh. My legs, turning to jelly twitched under his hand, spreading wider of their own accord and his tounge ran, hesitant at first across my nipple, and then again, more firmly. I cried out, gripping him to me, wanting more. Moving to my other breast, his lips coverd his teeth and sucked my nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicked over it and spasms rocking throught me. Bye this point there was an unstable stream of moans and gasps falling from my lips. I felt his hand, slowly trailing up my inner thigh, hesitate for a second, then run one cool finger, up my moist sex and he shuddered, a deep moan coming from his throat, sending vibrations straight to my core.

My legs twitched around him, and a loud gasp fell from my mouth. His eyes, flashed to mine, checking to see if he hurt me, or just to watch i did not know. I concentrated on breathing, it would not be good if i passed out tonight. I kept my eyes locked on his, to caught up to care about my modesty. He was touching me, for the first time and it felt like i had died and gone to heaven. His eyes, already pitch black, glowed with desire, and his finger stroked me again, with more pressure. " open your eyes angel" his voice was firm, and my eyes opened, finding his. When had they shut? I did not know. His tounge flicked my nipple and his finger slowly stroked me again, parting me to him. My eyes rolled and words tumbled from me. " auhhhhh...edward. please." His growl filled the night air. " Tell me bella, tell me what you want." I tried to think about what i wanted, but my brain was shut down, i was running purly on desire. " More." I gasped, a growl fell from his lips. His finger stroking again, and my stomach tightened, a new wave of desire flowing threw me and a wave of moisture rushing from me. His strokes were slow and careful. " Edward" his name came out as a low moan. His lips decending back to my breasts, alternating between both. His eyes Released me from his gaze and mine shut. His finger stroked over a sensitve bundle of nerves, my body shudderd and i cried out again. " There." I gasped and a blush ran over my body. The coil in my stomach tighned, beggin to be relesed. His lips started moving, peppering kisses down my breast, over my ribs, his tounge tasting his way down. His hand shifted between us, but when i felt his thumb brush against that spot again, everything fell away. I was panting, open mouthed and moans fell freely from my mouth. His thumb was rubbing constant circles around my clit and the fire inside me burned brighter. He shifted his postion above me, using his elbow to hold him self up and allowing his free hand to graps my breast tenderly, his thumb rolling my nipple. His lips still traveld, across my abdomen, around my belly button and down my navel. They stilled, on my pubic bone, his cold tongue tasting me. My body froze, not expecting this path. Would he? Would he want to? He hesitated, thinking to himself. He took a breath in deeply, and came back to life, his lips trailing there way back to me. Up, across my breast, to my neck, kissing me almost desperately. I relaxed back into the bed, letting the feeling of him overtake me again. His thumb still stroked me, simultaneously, his index finger began to circle my opening. His lips followed a path to my face, ending a sweet kiss on my lips. " I think.." He whisperd, his cool breath rushing over me. " That might have to wait till after your changed.." I felt relived, not sure if i was ready for that. I nodded, pulling his lips back to me. He kissed me passionately, and his finger dipped, just an inch inside me. He groaned, into my mouth and i gasped. It felt incredible, but all i could think about was how much more incredible it would feel when it was him. I was getting impatient.

" Edward" i said, trying to say what i wanted.

"Bella..what is it my love. What do you need" his voice was dripping with emotion, and he groaned when his finger moved another inch inside me. I shuddered, but didnt let myself get distracted. "You" i panted. "Know." I gasped. I was losing the ability to talk, and the pleasure he was giving me was taking over. But some part of me didnt want it without him. I wanted to be with him, i wanted to let go with him. " You have me bella, im yours." He didnt understand what i wanted. No, what i needed. I concentrated enought to put my hand on his chest, feeling his muscles under my hand as i slid it down his chest. His eyes were on me and i shook my head. "No,no.. not what i meant. All of you. "I pushed asid my embarrassment and my hand slid further, down his abs, his muscle contracting under my fingers. " I want...i want you to make love to me. Know. " His eyes widened, and his whole body shuddered as my hand came into contact with his cold, hard member. I wasnt sure what to do, so i ran my fingers up the length of him, curling my thumb around the tip, and gathering the drops of moisture there. His loud breaths turned me on more, and his eyes were staring straight threw me, down to my core. His fingers on me stilled, and he swallowed forcefully. He nodded slightly, but his eyes were filled with a mixture of excitment, desire, and fear. His hand left my body and delicately grabbed my hand on him, pulling it away and around his neck. His left hand moved back to its original position, holding his weight from me. I could see the battle in his eyes, and i put my hands on his face, coaxing him to look at me. " Hey.." I said soothingly. " Its going to be alright. Dont be scared. I love you." I could tell i said the right thing, cause his eyes hardened into love, want, and determination. His right hand grasped my thigh, gently moving them apart further and he settled himself carefully between them. He stroked my thigh lovingly, then placed it on cheek. " Will you look at me. I need to concentrate on you. I need your help. " he wisperd. surprisingly i wasnt scared. It all just felt right, my heart swelled with so much love for this man. I nodded, and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me, and his hand left my face.

He pulled back, his eyes locked on mine, and he grasped his erection, positioning himself at my entrance. " stay calm, and dont tense. Okay my love. " I nodded. I knew if i tensed, it would hurt more. I breathed calmly and placed my hands on his face, stroking his marble skin. " Tell me to stop if you need to. I love you" he said, and slowly pushed himself into me a fraction. I felt the stretching, but it wasnt to bad. I nodded, breathing out. His eyes watched me, as he pushed himself inch bye inch, inside me. His mouth opened, and his breath came out in pants. He paused when he reached a barrier. The feeling was uncomfortable, the stretching almost painful, but i knew if i stayed calm it would pass. He placed his right hand on my chest, over my heart. " Im sorry." He whispered. With one solid thrust of his hips, he was completely engulfed within me. Breaking throught my virginity with his own. The feeling of being stretched and torn was greater then i had inticipated. My eyes shut and my face scrunched up in pain. His hand came to rest on my cheek, stroking it. " shhhh, its okay bella. Please dont cry. " i hadn't relized a tear had escaped down my cheek. I breathed, and tried to relax throught the pain. His thumb brushed the tear away. "Do you want me to move love?" I could hear the strain in his voice, and relized how hard this probably was for him. I shook my head, but kept my eyes closed. "N-no. Just give me a minute, please." The sharp pain was slowly, starting to dull. He leaned down, kissed my lips tenderly and placed his head on the pillow near mine. " Take as long as you need my angel. Theres no rush." His body became stone above mine, his breathing inches from my ear. As the pain started to recead, a new feeling emerged. A complete sense of fulfillment. We were really diong this. He was inside me! The pain was still there but so was the desire, comeing back full force. I stroked his back tenderly, opening my eyes and blinking the tears away. I took deep breathes, relaxing my body bit bye bit. As more of the pain disappeared, i became curious. I knew he was waiting on a signal from me, and i wiggled slightly beneath him, turning my head and whispering in his ear. "Edward?" He groaned when i moved and i stiffled a giggle. " Bella " his voice was controlled, but i could here the emotion bubbling beneath it. " Im okay...you can move" i wiggled again, to prove my point, and this time couldnt stop the giggle as he moaned above me. He arose from his spot on the pillows, his eyes falling on my face, checking my features for signs of pain. His thumb stroked my face. " Are you sure? I can wait. " his body unfroze while he spoke, shifting above me and responding to my hand on his back. I smiled " Im sure, just go slow" I wanted this, i wanted to feel him above me, i wanted to feel him inside me. He nodded, and placed his hand on the bed, near my head. Leaning down he kissed me, and slowly pulled his hips backward. It was not nearly as painful as before, know it was just minor discomfort. But the knowledge of what we were diong excited me and i kissed him with enthusiasm, circling my arms around his neck. He pulled almost all the way out, pausing, then slowly pushing back in. His breath was rought, labored. I knew he would never tire so it had to be from restraining himself. We continued like that for a while, slow and careful. When i opend my eyes to watch his face, it was contorted, to complete bliss, but his lips were locked tightly. I ran my finger over his bottom lip, and his eyes opened, locked into mine. The absolute fire raging in his eyes gave me chills, and my body shudderd. His mouth fell open, like he was ganna say something, but snapped closed. " Edward Cullen. Are you holding back from me?" Of course i knew he was physically. But there was no reason for him to keep his words to himself. His mouth feel open again, and his eyes held uncertainty. I knew he was trying to be a gentleman, that what all he knew, but i wanted him, witch included his mind. " Dont hold it in edward...I want to hear you." I repeated his exact words to me earlier. It had the disired affect i had hoped for. " Bella...bella" my name tumbled from his mouth so completely. His slow thrust inward seemed to stroke something inside me and i let out a deep moan, rekindling the flame. With the pain gone, my breathing grew heavy, and i wiggled, trying to get more of him. His moans no longer held in, his words affect me just as much as his body. "Isabella...auhhh...so beautiful" his eyes never left mine, except in the moments pleasure overcame him and they flutterd close. I moved beneath him, sliding down, and wrapping myself so around him, i couldnt tell where one begin and another ended. My arms around his neck pulled, and he dropped to one elbow, his free hand running down the length of my body. I wrapped my legs, tighly around his hips, creating a new angel and as his thurst brought him closer and deeper then before, we both cried out. I was panting know, caught between his body loving mine and my own pleasure building, the coil in the pit of my stomach was contracting. His pace still slow and tortures, i wanted more. "Edward...m-more. Please." I panted. " More what, bella..tell me what you want." His free hand held me to him, running up and down my body. I wanted to be closer, to feel every part of his skin on mine. I wanted more friction, more of him. My breath coming out in gasps, i tried to tell him. "M-more...Edward..auhhh..f-faster...hold me, pleas-"my sentance cut of as i cried out in pleasure. His face, so full of concentration seemed to go blank, and his eyes erupted into smouldering fire. I knew he would never hurt me, but the look in his eyes heated me to my core. His mouth popped open, his breath coming out in gaps. A deep, guttural growl seemed to start from with in his chest, gaining as it ripped its way past his teeth. I wasnt scared tho, oh no. My body shudderd in intense excitement. Tighter and tighter the coil seems to get, and it wasnt ganna be long till it erupted. Fire seemed to course through me. Above me, edward ran his free hand down my body, around my backside And planted itself firmly there, lifting my bottom up to meet his thrusts, finding a hiden place at the deepest part of me, and moving his hips faster. His other hand graps any part of me he could reach and my arms held him to me, one around his neck and one around his back. He kissed me passionately, holding me to him and thrusting into me desperately. I understood his movements, my body felt like it was on the edge, i needed the release like i needed air. I craved it, called for it. I could feel his body, begin to tense above me and he pulled back, locking his eyes on mine. My mouth fell open, and my eyes closed. "Bella, look at me" his voice was desperate, and i obeyed, forcing my eyes open. The heat in my body began to contract, to one point, growing hotter then fire itself. My toes curled, my nails dug into his marble flesh and his name came from my mouth like a mantra. "Edward..Edward..auhhh...Edward" my voice grew in pitch and volume, and his thrusts, so controlled before lost rythem. " Bella...BELLA!" The coil erupted inside me, spreading heat to every inch of my body, pleasure swelling throught me and every muscle tighned, gripping him to me so hard if he were human i would of hurt him. My cry of his name hung so loudly in the air, and my body shook, from head to toe, shudder after shudder racking threw my body. The only thing to get throught my concentration was the roar of my name on his lips, the stillness of his body, and the feel of his release pulsing from him, into me.

As my body slowly relaxed, the utter exhaustion crept its way into me. I forced my eyes open, to look at him. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him gingerly, still hovering over me.."Edward" it came out as a whisper. He lifted his head, gazing into my eye and placed both his palms on my face softly. " I love you" i said. I felt the tiredness trying to pull me under. A smile made its way onto my lips. He slowly, gingerly pulled himself away from me, lifting up on his hands, and pulling out of me. I was tender, and sore, but have never been soo ful of love for this man. My husband. He settled besides me, and opened his arms. I lifted up, settling myself on his chest, my bare heated flesh pressing againts his and he wrapped himself around me. His hand stroked my hair and his lips pressed to my forehead. " I love you, my sweet beautiful bella." I sighed, content and exhausted. "Sleep my love, dream happy dreams, ill be here when you wake." My eyes closed but i fought it, lifting my head and searching. His lips found mine, and gave me the most tender, loving kiss. I layed my head back down and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
